


[磊光/光洛]有守门员球还是进了

by asunread



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunread/pseuds/asunread
Summary: 夏之光坐在他自己那个敞亮完整的新世界里明亮如太阳，却还惦记着把赵磊也拉进去。赵磊每次都觉得不会有“再来一瓶”了，但一直有，一直还有。纵使他足够坦荡，也不禁觉得自己得到的太多了。





	[磊光/光洛]有守门员球还是进了

手机切到飞行模式，头顶响起广播，四川口音的男声在解释，又是航空管制。

赵磊把椅背往后调，人跟着倒下去一点。

“来一局？”

没有回答。赵磊侧头看了一眼。

夏之光聚正精会神指导着手机里那个被滤镜滤过的夏之光扮酷，严谨调整下颚线出镜角度。

等他自拍完，发好微博，赵磊已经在战场上。

“打野打野你干嘛呢！哎~呀~！垃圾！你怎么不放大招？这队友太菜鸡了吧？对面怎么回事？来了来了！干他！”

这一局在夏之光的激情解说中结束。

“快登录。”赵磊踹夏之光。

“那不就来了吗。”

四、五盘游戏切完，飞机缓缓滑动。快要黄昏，天蓝得还很浅，停机坪远远近近亮起地灯，暖光一簇一簇，像滚了满地的橘子。

“……怎么样？”夏之光絮絮说着什么。

“啊？”赵磊回过神。

夏之光一巴掌拍在赵磊大腿上，拍完又拿手圈一下，“好细啊，女人腿。”

“啥？”

“跨年跟我们去马代啊。”

“你们情侣蜜月，我去人工发电？”

“怕什么，又不睡一起。别墅，别墅没见过？傻啊你。”

“铁钢，老实告诉哥哥。”赵磊瞪大眼睛，“团购缺人？”

“我是这种人吗？”

“上学那会儿说要和我联络感情其实就是想拼车的是不是你？”

“新年假期，还不是亚洲人爱去的那几个岛。”夏之光气笑了，“你给我联系个团购价呗，我叫你爸爸。”

“我错了。”赵磊摇晃夏之光胳膊。“光哥，光爷，光光~”

夏之光顿一顿，“宁宁很想你去的。人多点出海好玩嘛。”

赵磊笑眯眯。

“给个面子啊。”夏之光调整策略 。“一来一回总有人知道的。我和他……我们rapper当然无所谓，他不一样，就算现在单干，毕竟是男团出来的。你懂的。”

“我没懂。你们都同居了还怕被人看到一起度假？”

“磊哥。” 夏之光苦着脸，他知道这样的自己很甜。“我和你一起出门运气比较好嘛。”

赵磊让步，像过去的每一次。“我想想。”

飞机在此刻加速，拐弯换道，油门猛推，赵磊和夏之光被这股力牢牢攥在座椅里，机身震动变强，发动机轰鸣，地心引力失效的一瞬间，他们去到云上。

夏之光眼睛弯出明显弧度，“磊哥对我最好了。慢慢想，一边休息一边想，我不打扰你了啊。”

赵磊明白夏之光这是要去看电影了。

“唉哟，川航不错，漫威系列够全的啊。”

果然。

“我想想。”赵磊又说一遍，这回像自言自语。

他低头去看手机。屏幕停在夏之光的新微博界面，几分钟前还有网络信号的时候刷出来的。

九宫格组图，tag了他们的厂牌名和巡演主题，配词“成都下次见，巡演明年见。”五张昨晚的演出照片，一张台上、下大合照，一张串串冒菜冰粉啤酒全家福，一张新鲜机舱自拍。这些图手拉手站成圈，一张合影围在中间：赵磊和夏之光站在成都某商场天台那个著名熊猫头前比Dab。

合影是夏之光坚持要拍的。

今年是夏之光和赵磊成立自有厂牌的第一年，成都作为巡演收官场意义非凡，所有人铆足了劲，但怕什么来什么。票卖光了，演出商才说场地批不下来，场地搞定，重量级嘉宾行程又有冲突，救场的兄弟找到了，赵磊高烧不退倒下一礼拜。

所以昨天唱到安可曲时，大家都有些动容。

台上台下跟着节奏摇摆，身体和感情激烈共震。矿泉水洒完一瓶又一瓶，水滴在空中被变幻的灯光照成一粒粒彩色烟花屑。狂欢时刻，情绪遇到人群就像海绵沾水那样急速膨胀，夏之光和赵磊在大喊谢谢成都的时候流下眼泪。

庆功宴顺理成章喝很多，又哭一场。夏之光借着酒意发出一条颇为感性的微博，结尾写道：谢谢这一年，失去了很多，得到更多。定下一个小目标，让厂牌所有兄弟都成为北京部分地区知名rapper。@30M-super stone：磊哥，我们一起出门果然运气不错！

结果变为仇家的创作素材，对方火速发表diss曲，开头就唱“X-light最爱流泪我看你该改叫林妹妹，这么爱秀还不去时装周兜售前排座位，宝玉宝钗到底谁是赵磊，hook唱得挺好我帮你众筹交好声音报名费。”

立刻有人预测夏之光和赵磊当天就会diss back。

快中午，赵磊走到隔壁房间门口捏着嗓子说请问需要room service吗，门打开，是一个花里胡哨的夏之光。让好事者失望了，他们选择出门瞎逛。

成功的rapper除了代表作，最应该拥有的或许是beef。仇家哥们儿前几天刚宣布加盟最新一季说唱选秀节目，现在骂回去反而送他热度，从同学到同事到合伙人，赵磊和夏之光不必沟通也有这份默契。

白日放歌须纵酒，赵磊和夏之光真的大白天就在太古里啤酒配牛排。吃着吃着，夏之光说，磊哥，我想去看那个挂在楼外面的熊猫。

太古里去IFS是一抬脚的距离。

在地面上看了熊猫屁股，再上楼顶花园，挤在游客堆里拜托路人拍了和熊猫的合照。赵磊冲着认真修图的夏之光摇头，铁钢你变了，你以前还嫌这个熊猫土……

夏之光鼻孔喷气，我那是嫌弃熊猫土吗？我是嫌弃你的照片土啊磊哥！

赵磊上一次和熊猫合影，在两年前的秋天。他和夏之光还没毕业，已经发过一些歌，赢过几场比赛，很快被音乐公司签下，推新歌拍MV跑拼盘上综艺，不阔但有五险一金，日子仿佛充满盼头。

到成都是参加音乐节，演出完他们三个人自费待了几天。他们是指，他，夏之光，和夏之光当时热恋中的男朋友。

临走那天夏之光的男朋友想去太古里逛名牌店，赵磊觉得该给小情侣一点私人空间，借口自己约了老同学拔腿就跑。

捧着一杯印有熊猫头的奶茶走在路上，抬头就看见空中也有一个熊猫头，巨型的。

是个依楼而建的户外装置，熊猫做攀登状，眼看就要登顶成功，前爪已经伸进天台，大半个身子还悬在外面，圆圆的屁股对着人群。赵磊想起小说里写唐朝有人爱在长安城上空走来走去，繁华尽在脚底，决定上去看看熊猫有没有有一张唐朝的脸。

当晚航班延误，准时登机，就是不飞。他们三坐成一排，无精打采，没话找话。

夏之光说，磊哥，你那张熊猫照很土。赵磊说哪里土了，设计感懂不懂。夏之光说照片拍的太土。赵磊没多想就说找路人拍的，人家好心帮忙就不错了。说完觉得不对，去看夏之光。夏之光也笑着看过来。嗨。你成都没同学我又不是不知道。谢了兄弟。但不必。嫌弃你的时候我会直说的。下次别这样了。我和你一起出门运气都不错的。

赵磊摸摸脸，忍不住用余光去看夏之光的男朋友，那个俊秀的男孩子靠在窗边，已经睡着。

赵磊下意识地松了口气，混沌间脑袋里突然有根弦被人拽住猛地往上提。为什么要去留意那个男孩子的反应，为什么要松这一口气。答案呼之欲出，赵磊对自己说，不行。“不行”两个字化成一道金光闪闪的符，啪地朝答案飞去，顷刻间答案拆成句子然后拆成词再拆成字最后拆成笔画，像拼图碎片那样撒得到处都是。赵磊强迫自己不去想拼图完成之后的图案，他只能把思绪的碎片弄得更乱一点。

啪——

脑袋里那根弦断了。赵磊觉得疼，低头看，自己的指甲掐进手掌。

真的疼。

两年可以发生太多事。

比如夏之光分手又恋爱又分手又恋爱。

比如天朝可以有嘻哈又好像不可以有又好像可以有但不能大大的有。

比如赵磊和夏之光同公司解约。参加音乐选秀节目回锅。拿到投资，创业开厂牌。

太古里越来越时髦，墙上的熊猫倒还是老样子，长着一张唐朝的脸。

赵磊和夏之光也没变太多。想哭的时候，眼泪会流下去。想笑的时候，牙齿就露出来。要做的事，都尽力了，不想做的，没逼自己。

听起来好像还挺REAL，挺酷？

被生活推着走而已。

解约之后，回锅之前，他们写的新歌只能免费发在微博和网易云音乐。

某个音乐博主没收钱写了个挺走心的乐评，赵磊和夏之光感动之余商量着是不是给买个热门，最后决定省钱交房租。赔完违约金，他们比学生时代还穷，晚上去酒吧表演，白天玩命写歌，抽空看每一句批评。

有条回复，和音乐本身没太大关系，不知道为什么一直留在赵磊心里。

是这样写的：不谈嘻哈，聊聊别的，赵磊和夏之光的故事挺有意思。他们在上海上大学那会儿算魔都说唱新势力吧，风头很大。夏之光当过地下八英里冠军，赵磊到现在都是rapper里最会唱歌的。后来他俩签大公司，去芒果台录上星节目，抹着油头拍时尚杂志封面，传言差点要上春晚唱红歌，彩排都去了。结果呢，形势比人强，风向说变就变。听说跟公司解约是不想改唱流行？其实看这两人长相吧，学学跳舞干个男团都行。但就是不肯，凑钱赎身。无聊查了一下，居然都是摩羯座，那就说得通了。这个星座，够冷，够硬，够狠，也讲情，更认理，做得了大事。别看他们现在混这么惨（听说住地下室呢？）我相信他们只要肯坚持，总会有机会的。最后干一碗毒鸡汤吧，凛冬已至，但前面未必没有春天。中国嘻哈加油，我信因果。

赵磊后来和夏之光无意中提起，夏之光说我一直以为那是磊哥你的小号啊，被赵磊暴打。

去年厂牌成立那天，赵磊把这条评论挖出来转发，打了两个字，谢谢。夏之光转发赵磊，我和磊哥一起，运气不错的！

那天，赵磊和夏之光也互相说了谢谢。

厂牌发布会开完，真正要好的几个朋友聚了一场，结束后赵磊同夏之光和徐一宁打车离开，徐一宁先下了车，赵磊坐在副驾奇怪，“你不下？”

“他明天一早去机场。”

在出租车上，也就能说这么多了。

回到住处，赵磊和夏之光摊倒在客厅的沙发上。他们逃离了地下室，为了方便和经济，暂时还在做室友。

彼此无话。夏之光突然嘎嘎嘎嘎笑起来。赵磊说你这样我有点担心。夏之光说，高兴呗。夏之光又说，磊哥我想掐你一下，赵磊说为啥啊，夏之光说，如果你疼，就代表我不是在做梦。

夏之光又被赵磊暴打。

打完赵磊说，光光，谢谢你哦。

夏之光啧一声，干嘛啊。

赵磊说，总觉得这句话不在今天说，以后再提就不是那个味儿了。

夏之光坐直了，顿一顿，说，赵磊，谢谢。

然后夏之光说，磊哥，还有个事。

赵磊笑着看夏之光。

夏之光挠挠脖子。“宁宁家里不是给他买个房吗，装修好了，再吹两个月差不多就能搬进去。他家里人说反正房子够大，问我要不要搬过去住。”

赵磊感叹，“铁钢你何德何能……”

夏之光小心翼翼地说，这边的房租我会交到明年。

赵磊大笑着去搓夏之光的脸，你是觉得我们赚不到钱吗？快去过幸福的生活吧，铁钢，爸爸永远爱你！

赵磊说夏之光何德何能是真心话。

他和夏之光同时遇见徐一宁，在回锅的第一天。选手们在一个大屋子里见面，徐一宁穿个背带裤跳进来，一边鞠躬一边喊所有人老师，笑的时候露出白森森一口好牙，和他的年轻一样闪得人睁不开眼睛。

宣布参加这个音乐选秀节目之后，赵磊和夏之光颇有点里外不是人的意思。

节目主题是音乐无边界。看看选手组成，说人话，就是大杂烩。

参赛的有嘻哈歌手，在海外苦练多年的唱跳练习生，幕后音乐制作人，还有徐一宁这样男团里刚刚成年的养成系男idol。

嘻哈听众骂他们不REAL，败坏嘻哈名声。选秀粉丝骂回锅肉，不公平。

赵磊和夏之光不在乎。夏之光发了一条微博，“想说的想做的记在心里。”赵磊转发说，走呗，开演唱会去。

他们向死而生。

节目组把夏之光和赵磊架在镜头前谈心，想看他们煽情。

夏之光说，我和磊哥一起，运气都不错的。我们约好了要一起努力。赵磊点点头。夏之光接着说，努力在这三个月里把一年份的肉吃回来。

有人拿剧本，有人分猪肉，有人退赛，有人逆天。夏之光和赵磊反倒成了最老老实实做音乐的两个。

有没有货是能看出来的，赵磊总结。夏之光说磊哥我怀疑你在开车但我没有证据。

所以虽然无缘三甲，却意外地收获了口碑，拿到了投资。

夏之光还顺便找了个对象。

赵磊问过夏之光，是怎么开始的。

夏之光托着下巴想，说，节目组安排他原团同事来看他，你知道不。

赵磊说，知道啊，摄像组跟着去拍的，但最后也没看到物料？

夏之光说，嗯，好像说主办方和他原公司没谈好，最后就不播了。反正就是那天。他出去见队友的时候我就看出有点不一样。

赵磊说，那肯定啊。

夏之光说，那天刚好你们都去录vlog，就我一个人在宿舍。没多久徐一宁就回来了，提着个蛋糕，看起来挺平静的，还招呼我一起吃。我边吃边问他开不开心，然后他就不说话，眼睛本来就大，湿漉漉的，没哭哦，不是眼泪，就是一种感觉。

赵磊说，水汪汪的吧。

夏之光说，对对对。看着有点不一样。我问他难道伤心了。他摇摇头，又点点头，说，难过有一点，开心也有一点，不甘心比较多。

赵磊重复，不甘心？

夏之光说，徐一宁跟我说了很多。说他难过是因为很久不见，开心是因为大家还是老样子，你知道他那个团的，都是小孩，大家见面打打闹闹，其实场面不太煽情。至于不甘心呢，他说，讲不清楚。然后，然后他突然笑起来，说，光哥，我今天觉得我真的长大了。我当时心里就搁楞一声，有什么东西塌掉了又有什么建起来了。我说，你想知道什么叫长大吗？诶等等，磊哥你干嘛这么看着我……不是你想的那样的！那天我跟徐一宁聊了很久，跟他说了我自己大学时候的很多事，他一直拿着那双大眼睛水蒙蒙看我。我就没忍住亲了他一下。

赵磊忍不住打断，宿舍不都装了摄像头？

夏之光说，我提前拿衣服盖住了……

赵磊说，禽兽啊……

赵磊像接受夏之光每一任男朋友那样立刻接受了徐一宁。拉了三个人的微信群，他帮他们调解小小矛盾，有时候打掩护，有时候当人肉快递，还辅导过徐一宁做数学题……到底年轻，更多的时候是一起玩。

极其普通的一天，三个人去唱K。

在抖音快手神曲的间隙里，出现一首徐一宁原团单曲。

徐一宁开了原唱，在他自己的part出声，其他时候放下话筒安静地听。

中间有段儿童式说唱，夏之光拿起麦，被徐一宁摁住。

他们唱的很好的，你们一起听听。徐一宁说。

屏幕里几个小孩穿得红红绿绿笑得张牙舞爪，像幅会动的贺年画。徐一宁那时候的发型像个倒扣在脑门上的锅盖，非常傻，一脸没吃过苦的样子。

“我们第一次拍MV，前一天都没睡着觉，拍的当天被化妆师狂骂，说怎么一夜之间都有黑眼圈了。”徐一宁慢慢地说。夏之光走过去摸摸徐一宁的头发。

赵磊突然觉得，夏之光和徐一宁说不定可以天长地久。

夏之光搬出去那天，赵磊又说一次谢谢。

谢谢共同的人生选择，谢谢共同的热爱，谢谢一切，所以有今天。

和原公司闹翻是签约后一年左右的事。大环境变了，所有人讳莫如深，rapper生存越来越难，连跨年都接不到，公司在新年前给他们一个月的考虑时间和两个选择：要么改唱日韩舞曲，要么冷藏。按照合同，除非拿巨额赔偿，否则他们都无法继续再干这行。

夏之光那天半夜醒来，看了眼隔壁床熟睡的赵磊，掏出手机买了两张机票。

赵磊在飞机上问，为什么我们要去台湾跨年。夏之光纠正他，是去看海。赵磊说，为什么是台湾。夏之光算给他听，你知道现在去三亚要多少钱吗？更不要说海外了，我看我们两入台签还有效，赶紧用一下。

廉航，超级挤，夏之光和赵磊四条长腿无处安放。夏之光说，等有钱了，我要坐商务。赵磊哄他，好的好的，回去就买彩票。

他们这段对话其实挺有意思。

赵磊不问夏之光为什么面临失业还要花钱出门，夏之光不问赵磊喜不喜欢海。

夏之光知道赵磊的父母各自再有家庭，新年一个人过。赵磊知道夏之光又分手了，应该无法挽回。

多余的话一个字都不必提。他们独处时像一对玻璃杯，不管倒进去什么，彼此一览无余。

到达台北，转去垦丁。

换上花衬衣，骑着电动车一路走下去，夏之光和赵磊沿着海岸线留下一串嗷嗷嗷的乱叫声。

路过一片沙滩，他们停下来，车丢在路边，夏之光冲向海。

赵磊在路边坐下。巨大而圆润的白色石头一块块卧在沙滩上，被正午的太阳晒得发烫。夏之光的花衬衣在蓝天白云大海之间飘动，时间放慢了。

事业危机，爱情悲剧，亲情问题，像浪花一样啪地拍在岩石上散开。其实还在，只是这一刻不用去想。

赵磊觉得很舒服，干脆向后仰躺下去，背后传来石头的温度。因为坡度的关系，夏之光从他的视线里消失了。

海面上有鸟飞过，天空明丽，云朵绵软，海浪声温柔浪漫。如画的风景里，少了夏之光。

赵磊突然发现，他想不起没有夏之光的日子是怎么过的了。

夏之光真实存在过吗，赵磊忍不住疑惑。或许，仅仅是个梦？

自己能再回到没有夏之光的日子里吗，赵磊强迫自己往下想。

自己一个人的话，会继续干说唱这行吗。

赵磊忍不住坐起来。于是夏之光又出现了，他跟着浪花跑下去，又被浪花赶回来，衬衣上的热带花朵随之摇曳。夏之光在发光。

这样的人怎么可以不站在台上。

赵磊又躺下去。夏之光再次消失。

赵磊想起一首老歌，就这么唱了起来。

> 像个钢铁般的男子
> 
> 我会藏起我所有的心事
> 
> 将我热情的心 随季节而冷却
> 
> 没有尽头 前方的路途还遥远
> 
> 就算感动也无所谓

12月31号他们回到台北，按计划去市民广场看跨年晚会，结果被人潮吓退，灰溜溜往旅馆走。

一年的最后一天，这座旧旧的城市被节日气氛带动得鲜亮起来。在路口被红灯拦住，夏之光读马路对面的LED广告屏：未婚男女不许回头看，二春婚姻也不可……停步？佳偶天成要一口气跑到那边山上，否则你们也一起灭亡……？

赵磊说，什么东西？

夏之光手一指，你自己看啊！

乍看像一块整屏的LED其实由上下两块对齐拼成，刊登内容各不相干。

上面那块滚动着广告：未婚男女、二春婚姻，下一站遇见幸福，佳偶天成社，地址：……

下面那块在传教。天使叮嘱罗地，“不许回头看，也不可在平坝里停步；要一口气跑到那边山上，否则你[们]也一起灭亡”……

赵磊和夏之光在夜色里笑出眼泪。

笑完，夏之光看着赵磊说，同学，我叫夏之光。你叫什么名字。

这是他们第一次见面时候的对话，入学报道，整个系在阶梯教室里填信息。在一切开始前，在没有签一家公司前，在没有共同写一首歌前，在没进一个社团前，在没分到一个宿舍之前，夏之光对赵磊说，同学，我叫夏之光，你叫什么名字，赵磊看他憨憨的样子好笑，逗他，干嘛，你想抄我作业啊。

台北冬天不算很冷，微风吹在脸上只是痒，赵磊说，干嘛，你想抄我作业啊。

夏之光的回答驴头不对马嘴，我和你一起去哪儿运气都会不错的。

赵磊却听懂了，说，回去就跟公司摊牌吧。我找父母凑点钱。

夏之光说，我已经找爷爷商量过了，打算卖套老家收租用的房子。

绿灯，他们向前走去。

头顶的灯亮了，空乘温柔嘱咐着，请打开遮光板，收起桌板。

两年之后，他们没中彩票，但坐上了商务舱。

赵磊看向窗外，脸倒映在舷窗玻璃里，和下方摩登都市的灿烂灯火叠在一起，像一张开了特效的自拍。

刚才不知不觉睡着了，他做了一个乱糟糟的梦。

一时是大学晚会上和夏之光合唱，台下高喊在一起。一时是夏之光对他出柜，说你不接受我也无所谓，但我永远当你是我最好的兄弟。一时是撞破夏之光和前男友接吻。一时是徐一宁的大眼睛。

一时是自己对自己说，你还不明白吗。

不明白什么，赵磊皱眉想着，低头看一眼睡倒在他肩头的夏之光。

他突然想起和夏之光一起去面试旧东家的场景。两个人打车去机场，飞机晚点很久，坐在星巴克里等。对于面试，他们有点信心又没有十足把握，赵磊焦虑的时候喜欢撕点什么，等到可以登机，赵磊抱起满桌纸巾残骸去扔，扔完回来，夏之光找不到登机牌了，两个人翻了半天，夏之光说该不会被你一起扔了吧，结果真的从垃圾桶里翻了出来。

后来在访谈里提起这个故事，主持人夸张地笑，又做出很紧张的样子，万一找不到登机牌，你们命运是不是就不同了？

夏之光说，我和磊哥一起，运气总是不错的。

故事还有一个无关紧要的尾巴。

登机之后，夏之光突然问赵磊，磊哥，你是不是走的那种好男友哥哥类型？那时候夏之光空窗已有一段时间。

赵磊太阳穴突突跳动，咬牙说出一个“是”字，不敢去看夏之光神色。结果肩头突然一沉，夏之光的脑袋压下来，“我睡了啊。”

对于那一刻，赵磊明白，当时的自己和现在的自己一样，遗憾确实有一点，如释重负的感觉却更多。

只有不属于自己的东西才不会真正失去，所以他在海边安心躺下去，夏之光从未属于他，也就无法消失。

台北的跨年夜，夏之光从酒店冰柜里变出一只小蛋糕，说，祝你生日快乐。赵磊说，三天之后哥给你买个大的。夏之光说，不行，我们现在开始要节衣缩食了。

大一的新年他们第一次一起过生日，和几个要好的同学一起唱歌吃面切蛋糕，赵磊情不自禁哭了出来。之后的每一年，从上海的大学宿舍到北京的公司宿舍，他们一起度过新年和生日。

今年他本以为不会了，结果夏之光还要拉着他。

夏之光就是这样的人，吃不到糖要跺脚，摔倒了要闹着让人看到，也一定会买路边小女孩的玫瑰花，往拉二胡的老爷爷的篮子里丢百元大钞，歌熬很多个夜晚写到满意为止，看朋友求婚当场喷泪吓到路人。

哭得放肆，笑得赤诚，爱得坦荡，永远闪闪发亮。

赵磊想起大学军训那会儿，他和夏之光去超市买饮料，网络故障只收现金，掏遍全身刚刚够买一瓶。拧开瓶盖，上面赫然印着“再来一瓶”，夏之光说，赵磊，我们两待一起运气还不错哦。

说话间就到了今天。

赵磊想，运气好的人是夏之光吧，而自己，大概是沾了夏之光的光的那个。

前几个月，夏之光买了车，和徐一宁出门兜风，非捎上赵磊。赵磊嘀咕着在北京只能堵车吧，还是去了。走到小区门口，看见夏之光坐在敞篷车里，副驾上坐着年轻漂亮的徐一宁，车上正在播他们学生时代写的歌。

> 求索之路上下怅惘 我成竹在胸默写反抗 
> 
> 当暗夜降临 让理想放行 遁地逃离人群
> 
> 听白昼吟唱 看纯洁无恙 纵身驾鹤乘云
> 
> 喝掉星河 桂花树下告别嫦娥 跌跌撞撞月宫流亡 
> 
> 吞下太阳 遥敬夸父杜康琼浆 河山入梦熟了黄粱 
> 
> 龙生九子 正少年之时 一身磊落 洗风清雨清
> 
> 北冥有鱼 用血肉之躯 羟鼓敲破 照人间长明
> 
> 各位各位各位 还有一句不知当不当讲
> 
> 扶摇而上九万里，我要发光

夏之光从来不知道自己给赵磊带来了什么。

冰镇汽水咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡，阳光在冬天午后温柔拂照，青春故事定格在极好瞬间无悔不死，夏之光本身就是那个咒语，“再来一瓶”，让所有美好在赵磊的世界里无限量供应。

夏之光在他自己那个敞亮完整的新世界里明亮如太阳，还惦记着把赵磊也拉进去。

赵磊每次都觉得不会有“再来一瓶”了，但一直有，一直还有。纵使他足够坦荡，也不禁觉得自己得到的太多了。

“是不是要降落了？”夏之光醒了。

“嗯。”

“磊哥，想好了吗？”

再来一瓶吗？赵磊问自己。

注：

老歌: 伍佰《钢铁男子》

<http://music.163.com/song/156907/?userid=5716738>

2\. 拉普词 by me


End file.
